We Are Family
by practicalamanda
Summary: Tina and Mike are married and Tina is acting as a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine. Essentially a collection of drabbles about the experience of all four of them. Bike Chummel


**This is something that's been rolling around in my head for ages and I just had to write it. I must disclaim that I've never been pregnant and this is very much a work of fiction. For the purposes of the story I made Blaine half Chinese.**

**Vaguely in the same verse as "the Chaperone" and "Rose's First Halloween," but no need to read those first. All you need to know is that Kurt and Blaine live in a New Jersey suburb of Manhattan. Blaine teaches elementary school and Kurt owns a clothes boutique. They aren't technically married, but they are all but. Hope you enjoy!**

**This is un-betaed, so go easy on me.**

**0 Months**

"So...um...I'm allowed to think this is kinda weird, right?" Mike said, abandoning the two year old copy of _National Geographic_ he was only half reading and turning to Blaine who was sitting beside him. The other man was alternating between chewing nervously on his thumbnail and bopping his left leg up and down furiously.

He was broken out of his fidgeting by Mike's voice and instead turned to his friend with a smile, "No, man, that's completely legitimate. This is a little weird. Wonderful and life altering, but definitely weird," Blaine laughed, but quickly became serious. "You know this is amazing right, what you guys are doing for us? We really can't thank you enough."

"Hey, I'm not doing anything. It's Tina you have to thank, not me, but I think I speak for her when we say you're very welcome. The world needs a little Kurt and Blaine running around. It's necessary," he said bumping his shoulder against Blaine's who was now grinning almost uncontrollably. "I guess I just never figured that one day I would consent to let my best friend's partner impregnate my wife, but hey...our little gang has never been totally typical."

Blaine nodded his agreement and let out a little bit of nervous laughter. The two were sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office where Tina was being artificially inseminated. They had talked it out, but ultimately Tina decided she would be most comfortable with the whole thing if it was just Kurt in the room with her while Mike and Blaine waited (somewhat) patiently in the lobby seating area.

Blaine and Kurt had always sort of imagined that one day Rachel would be carrying their child if they couldn't find a way to adopt, but when the time actually came that the two men wanted to have children, Rachel was already busy with her own kids and being pregnant wasn't really an option. Not to mention, Kurt wasn't sure how Finn would feel about his ex-fiance giving birth to his nephew. There was something just a little bit off about that. After the long complicated process of trying and failing to adopt, Tina and Mike had invited them for dinner and made their very generous offer that led to them being here today, waiting for their respective partners to come out of the examining room.

Kurt had insisted that it didn't matter to him who the biological father was, but Blaine had been adamant. He wanted his son or daughter to be a Hummel. It's not that he didn't get along with his family, but ever since high school Burt had been like the father Blaine had always really wanted and he wanted to give him a biological grandchild.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Blaine asked, returning to his previous, nervous behavior. "You don't think anything's wrong, right?"

"Dude, it's only been like twenty minutes," Mike said, directing some amused laughter at his best friend. "How much coffee did you have this morning?"

Blaine groaned, "only one cup, I swear!" Blaine said, holding his hands up innocently. "I'm just so nervous. What if it doesn't work?"

"Well, then next month we'll try again. Don't get so worked up. Things are going to work just fine."

As if on cue Kurt and Tina came back into the waiting room with linked arms and matching, ecstatic grins. "Everything went smoothly. Now all we have to do is wait," Kurt said planting an exaggerated kiss on Tina's cheek and releasing her to Mike. "If everything goes according to plan there will be a new Hummel-Anderson in the summer."

0000000000

**1 Month**

"Hey, Daddy," Tina said, giving Kurt a one armed hug and sitting down across from him at their favorite lunch spot. Tina worked as a manager at the dance studio down the street from Kurt's shop where Mike was the head instructor and the two frequently met during their lunch hours. Since their last doctors appointment when a blood test officially confirmed that Tina was pregnant, they had been meeting even more often. "I still can't believe it took the first time. You must have extremely determined swimmers," she joked, opening her menu even though they both got the same thing every time.

"I do my best," Kurt answered, beaming as he always did when anyone mentioned his future child. In accordance with Tina's family's traditions, the four friends were keeping everything a secret until she got through her first month in its entirety. Burt and Carole knew that they were trying, of course, but they were waiting for the big announcement. "How are you feeling?"

"The same, I don't think any major symptoms are supposed to start until the second month so we'll see. To be honest, sometimes I forget I'm pregnant at all," Tina said taking a sip of her lemonade that Kurt had already ordered and had waiting for her. "Is that weird?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "from what I can gather from the books Blaine and I have been reading, emotionally there isn't really a 'normal'. You're body and mind are still getting used to the idea though, so I don't think it's anything to worry about," Kurt said. The Two paused their conversation to order two matching duck salads. They had discovered the meal a few weeks after the place opened and neither one could imagine ever being sick of it. "So, how is Mike doing with all this?"

Tina giggled, "He's excited for me to start showing. I'm not sure what I think about that, but he's sweet and really supportive," Tina said, blushing a little. "And you know how he and Blaine are. They're on the phone practically every day together. Blaine calls the studio every morning. He pretends he just wants to chat with Mike about whatever it is they talk about, but he's just demanding updates."

"That's Blaine," Kurt said, taking a sip from his coffee. "He certainly knows how to throw his whole heart into everything. He comes home from school every day and pours over our baby books. He has these bright pink sticky notes that he puts in pages he wants to show me. It's sweet, but if it goes on much longer I may have to confiscate a few of them," Kurt said, chuckling good naturedly.

"Oh god," Tina said burying her face in her hands. "And you just _know _that when Mike and I have kids he's going to be exactly the same. I'm surprised the baby books haven't started leaking over to our apartment. We should probably set them up on some kind of man-date this weekend so they can...bond...or whatever it is that they do."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt said, putting his napkin in his lap when his salad was put in front of him. "That way, we can put the baby books back on the shelf tonight and take out the Gymboree catalogue instead."

0000000000

**2 Months**

It turned out that Blaine and Mike didn't get their man-date the following weekend, but a couple of weeks later, Tina and Kurt surprised the two of them with a two day golf retreat in Atlantic City. Mike had never played, but he was interested, and Blaine, wanting a golfing partner, was eager to teach him. Mike, ever the overprotective husband, would only consent to the trip if Tina stayed over night with Kurt.

"Tina, you're pregnant," Mike said at the dinner table where the four were having a double date. Tina and Kurt had just revealed their surprise and after the grateful hugs had subsided, Mike's worried face came out. Tina gave him a look that said, 'no shit sherlock,' but he powered on anyway. "No, come on, I'm serious here. I would just feel more comfortable if you weren't alone over night. You know, just in case anything happens."

Tina's face softened at Mike's concern, but she was still a bit indignant about needing a babysitter so Kurt piped up, "It'll be fun!" Kurt said leaning on the hand that wasn't tucked safely in Blaine's. "It will be just like the slumber parties we used to have in high school. We can order pizza and eat cookie dough and watch _Beaches_."

Blaine gave Kurt an amused smile, "_Beaches_, Kurt—really?"

Kurt nudged him in the side, "it's a good movie!"

Tina was laughing at the pair, but nodded her consent, "as long as we can get meat lovers. None of the vegetarian crap you always order."

Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine reached over the table to give Tina a high five, "You're carrying my child. I'll buy you whatever kind of pizza you want."

000

"Do you think it was the pizza?" Kurt asked, rubbing Tina's back as she leaned over the toilet, throwing up. "It tasted okay but..."

He was cut off by another heave from Tina, but after that one it seemed like she was done. She rolled over so she was leaning against the tub and gratefully accepted the water Kurt handed her, "No, the pizza was fine. It's morning sickness," Tina wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead and let out a sigh, "I should have known better than to think that I would get away without it, but I swear this is the first time."

"Do you want me to call Mike? I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming home a little early," Kurt said sitting down next to her. "I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. It's all my fault."

Tina couldn't help but smile a little bit. She knew that Kurt was practically desperate to start a family, but his contrition in this situation was endearing, "No, don't bother them. The doctor said it was completely normal and that once it's over, it's over for the day at least so there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

Kurt nodded understandingly and helped her stand up, "I know I've said this a million times, but you're a saint for doing this for us," Kurt said, wrapping Tina up in a tight hug.

"And I've told you both a million times, you two deserve to be parents. I'll do anything I can to make sure that happens."

0000000000

**3 Months**

Blaine and Kurt had insisted on paying for everything during Tina's pregnancy, including the pre-natal Yoga classes. It was three times a week, and once a month there was a class that the fathers could also attend. Tina was just going to go alone like she usually did, but true to form, Blaine had insisted that he or Kurt accompany her. Kurt was busy with inventory at his shop so Blaine was the one leading Tina down the sidewalk to the yoga studio.

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" Blaine asked, as they lazily made their way through the short walk between Tina's apartment and the studio. "Mike says you've been a total champ."

Tina nodded along, "I guess I've been a little more tired than usual, but the morning sickness is all but finished with and I haven't started showing yet, so I haven't been feeling any back pain. I'm sure if anything changes, Mike will call you straight away."

Blaine blushed at being called out on his sometimes over-eagerness, but it was short lived as they were about to enter the studio. Blaine was surprised at the dynamic when he walked in. There was a group of women in various stages of pregnancy stretching near the wall and a group of awkward looking men standing in a huddle on the other side of the room. A kind looking woman in a slouchy yoga outfit, who Blaine assumed was the teacher came over to great them.

"Good evening, Tina," The woman said, bowing slightly, "and this gentleman is,"

"This is Blaine," Tina said guiding her friend forward by the small of his back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Blaine said, shaking her hand vigorously, "I'm so excited to be here!" he added.

The woman looked a little caught off guard at Blaine's enthusiasm, but looked pleased all the same. "It's nice to meet you too and please, call me Janice," Janice pointed over towards the group of men, "At the beginning of these sessions I encourage the couples to split up to talk with their respective genders. In my opinion, one of the most important parts of this yoga class for the women is that they get a chance to talk about what being an expectant mother is like, away from men. I like to afford their partners the same opportunity."

Blaine nodded along happily, not bothering to correct her about the nature of his and Tina's relationship. He gave Tina a little peck on the cheek and a wink and sauntered over to the group of men. Tina rolled her eyes at him, but made her way over the the group of woman that she had been growing friendly with over the last few weeks.

"Your husband seems like a sweetheart," one of the woman said. She had been growing friendly with these woman, but not close enough to share details about her personal life. "I had to practically drag John here. He's super supportive and everything, but Yoga isn't exactly his thing."

"Yeah, he is a sweetheart, but he's not my husband," Tina said simply.

The woman, Joan Tina thought her name was, looked a bit abashed, "Oh god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. It's just, you have a wedding ring."

Tina looked down fondly at the beautiful ring that Mike had slipped on her finger almost two years ago, "Oh, I married. Just not to Blaine," she scrambled to explain as six identical, shocked gazes were pointing towards her. "Blaine's gay. I'm acting as a surrogate for him and his partner. My husband is Blaine's best friend. We've all known each other since high school."

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" Joan positively cooed, clapping her hands in excitement as the other women all nodded in agreement. "You have to tell us the whole story!"

000

Blaine was having a slightly more uncomfortable time over on the men's side. Blaine had always spent the majority of his time (when not with Kurt) around his guy friends so he had no apprehensions about hanging around with straight guys. As much as it sometimes bothered Kurt, it had been been the cause of a few fights during Kurt's more self-conscious high school years, the fact of the matter was that Blaine was the more traditionally 'masculine' one of the two of them. The conversation he walked in on, however, was one he was entirely unable to participate in.

"I know, man. I had always heard that they got bigger when they got pregnant, but I didn't realize they would get _that much_ bigger," one man said. Blaine hovered around the loose circle the men had made, but they had yet to acknowledge his presence. "It's like...I don't want to say anything because she's all pregnant and everything and I'm not sure I'm allowed to be turned on, but come on...I'm only human."

Blaine thought about mentioning that most books say it's perfectly natural and healthy to have sex during pregnancy, but he intuited that a comment like that would be less than appreciated. Another man piped up, "At least you're through the first trimester. Cindy's sex drive has been at like negative eighty since the morning sickness started in. I feel like I'm in high school again."

That was something Blaine could relate to. He thought back to the agonizing first months of his relationship with Kurt when the other man had still been in his 'baby penguin' phase.

One of the men finally noticed Blaine and pointed him out to the others, "hey Phil, quit yackin'. We have a new comer. You look young and nervous. This must be your first kid," the man patted Blaine on the back. "I'm Jeff. Welcome to the first steps to changing your life forever."

Blaine's smile was face splitting, "I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you. And you're right, this is my first time. I'm a little nervous, but excited, you know?"

"We've all been there," a currently unnamed man in a Yankees cap piped up. "Sorry you came in on one of our more colorful conversations, but we're mostly harmless, I promise and I'm sure you can relate," the man said, chuckling lowly.

Blaine took a little bit too long understanding what the man was saying and then promptly went a violent shade of red. He recovered quickly though. He had been involved in his fair share of awkward boob conversations. His brother in law was Finn after all, "I can definitely relate to wanting to be intimate with your partner, but the boobs not so much. Tina's our surrogate. I'm gay," Blaine said matter of fact-ly, gesturing over to Tina.

A surprised silence fell over the group, but it was broken quickly, "That's cool, man," Phil said, giving him a nod. "Us Dads have to stick together."

0000000000

**4 Months**

"Oh my god!" Tina said, staring at herself in the mirror with her shirt hiked up. It was early in the morning and her and Mike were getting ready for work. "Mike, come see! I'm showing!"

Mike came running out of the bathroom to see. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked at her through the mirror, "You look beautiful. I'm so proud of you. It's amazing what you're doing for them."

"What _we're _doing for them," she reminded, "say cheese," and that was the only warning he got before Tina snapped a picture of her tiny baby bump to send to Kurt and Blaine.

**5 Months**

"Damn, I knew I should have sat in the isle," Tina was once again shoving her way past the people next to her in the theater. She had promised one of the interns at the studio that she would come to see her senior dance recital at Montclair State, but this was the third time she had to get up to use the bathroom.

She was showing a bit more now, which typically ameliorated any hard feelings her row mates may have felt at the frequent disruptions, but she still felt bad that she was missing so much of the recital.

Tina hadn't spent much time alone lately. She was a social person, but she valued having time by herself and as much as she loved the crazy whirlwind that she was currently on, she was glad to have an afternoon by herself. She had treated herself to frozen yogurt and took a leisurely walk to the theater. She loved her friends and she was so grateful for Mike's support, but between Mother Hen Kurt, overly enthused Blaine, and over-protective Mike, she was starting to go a little stir crazy.

The whole experience had also caused the inevitable thoughts about her own future as related to children. She had never been one of those people that dreamed about having kids one day. She was fairly certain she wanted them, but it was always sort of this abstract eventually type thing. Being pregnant had very literally forced her to think about it. She wasn't planning on having kids any time soon, but being Kurt and Blaine's surrogate had made it real for her and she felt certain that in a few years time it would be her own child she was carrying.

She was just about to head back into the theater when she felt it. For the first time, she felt the baby moving inside of her. At her last doctors visit they had mentioned that she might start to feel the child kick, but the gravity of that hadn't hit her until that very moment. This was real. Inside of her right now was a beautiful baby girl or boy just waiting for her best friends to love and care for. She wasn't ready for children and she didn't think of the baby she was currently housing as her's in anyway, but she thought that one day, she would definitely want to feel her own child squirming inside her womb.

**6 Months**

"So...how's the pregnancy going?" as a show of good faith, Kurt and Blaine had decided to invite Blaine's parents for dinner that night. The couple had moved from Ohio to New York for Mr. Anderson's business and they hadn't seen each other since Tina had gotten pregnant. At Mrs. Anderson's urging Tina and Mike were present as well. The whole evening was about as awkward as the two younger couples had anticipated.

Tina cleared her throat and looked up from where she had been pushing food around on her plate, "Oh um...not bad. A little heartburn and I had morning sickness in the beginning, but I've been feeling pretty good lately," she looked around at the other's faces, hoping someone else would interject, but no such luck. "Um...the girls in my pre-natal yoga class say you should enjoy this month while it lasts before the third trimester really sets in.

Mrs. Anderson nodded in understanding. Blaine knew why she had insisted that Tina and Mike be here. His parent were quite close to Tina's and Mike's since the three kids had all been in Chinese school together when they were adolescence. As uncomfortable as Blaine's parents were with the whole situation, he could tell that at least his mom was relieved that the child would share part of his ethnicity. Blaine had yet to mention that the child would not technically be biologically his.

"We're both really grateful that she's willing to go through all of this," Kurt added, hoping to take some attention off of his uncomfortable friend. "I for one never thought when I first met you in Glee club that we'd be having a baby together," Kurt said, sending Tina a wink.

Blaine's mother's face fell, "Oh...so the baby will only be half Chinese?"

Kurt sent Blaine an apologetic look. He hadn't realized Blaine hadn't told them yet. Blaine's parents had always been a touchy subject for him and Kurt had learned over the years to just let Blaine handle it on his own.

"We certainly plan to raise our children with the utmost respect for all of his or her cultures. We're not sure exactly what direction the education will take, but he or she will definitely be educated about their Chinese, Irish, French, and German culture," Kurt said, unable to stop the soft smile he sent Blaine every time they were discussing the details of raising their baby.

Blaine's mom seemed to calm a bit at that, but Blaine's father remained his typical austere and stoic self and the group once again passed into awkward silence.

Once everyone had finished their coffee (milk for Tina) and Kurt's Black forest cake, Mike and Tina made their goodbyes and escaped the uncomfortable evening. Blaine and Kurt, on the other hand, were still stuck with the Anderson's. The couple would be staying in their guest room that night so they wouldn't have to make the trip back into the city so late.

Kurt was finishing up the dishes and Blaine was doing the drying when they heard Blaine's father calling the younger couple into the sitting room, "Son, I'd like to talk to you and Kurt for a minute when you get a chance."

The two shared a slightly nervous look, but agreed and followed Mr. Anderson into the next room. "What did you want to talk to us about, Dad?" Blaine said taking a seat next to Kurt and across from his father.

He saw he father take a deep, thoughtful breath, "Blaine, I don't say this often enough, but this evening has reminded me that I'm so incredibly proud of the man you've become. You too, Kurt," the man added in a, none the less appreciated, after thought. Blaine's eyes went huge and Kurt could tell that he was trying not to tear up at his Father's words. "I know I haven't always been the best father to you and I know that we're not typically as warm as Kurt's parents are, but that doesn't mean we aren't overjoyed that you two are going to have a child and I can't wait to meet my grandson or daughter."

"Dad, I can't tell you how much that means to me—to us, to hear you say that," Blaine said, genuinely. "We really want you to be a part of his or her life," Kurt nodded his agreement.

Mr. Anderson accepted the comment and continued, "That's why I'd like to set up a college fund in your child's name. Your grandfather payed for your's and Cooper's college education and I intend to do the same for your children. I'll forward you the details once it's set up," Kurt and Blaine barely had enough time to express their thanks when Blaine's father made to get up and leave, "no need to thank me. It's my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long night and I'm going to get some sleep."

The man exited the room and Blaine and Kurt were alone again, "I can't believe that just happened," Blaine said, slumping back into the couch with an elated look on his face. "My father just told me he was proud of me."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder and planted a kiss on the underside of his jaw "As he should be honey, as he should be."

**7 Months**

"You know I could just tell you what gender the baby is and save you a lot of time," Tina said from her spot on the couch in Kurt's office. She had her feet up and a bag of pretzels resting on her now fairly large belly. Kurt was sitting on the floor in front of her, pouring over what appeared to be every pastel paint chip in existence. "I've known for months at this point."

Kurt sighed, "No, Blaine and I decided that we wanted it to be a surprise," Kurt said, tossing a few more into the 'no' pile.

"Suit yourself," Tina said, once again becoming distracted by her pretzels. "When do you think you're going to start putting together the nursery?"

"Everything will be a lot easier once I decide on a color pallet. Blaine and I were thinking of going to pick out a crib and dresser this weekend, but if I don't pick paint by then, I don't know if we can," Kurt said, taking a moment to inspect a particular shade of sage green before putting it in the maybe pile. "Blaine wanted the soft orange color and I like it, but I'm afraid it will feel like we're in the center of a creamsicle. Is that crazy?"

"Hmmm...a creamsicle would be good right about now," Tina said, totally ignoring Kurt, "maybe I'll pick some up on the way home."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued to sort through his paint chips.

**8 Months**

"Dude, the next timeTina decides that one AM is the ideal time to make pudding and chat, I'm telling her to call you," Mike said, slumping into the weight room where Blaine was already going at the heavy bag.

The other man stopped abruptly and gave Mike an apologetic glance, "has she been having trouble sleeping?"

"Not during the day she hasn't," Mike said, starting in on some bicep curls. "I find her asleep at her desk more often than not and our boss keeps sending her home, but at night it's like club Tina in our apartment. Two nights ago she made me play scrabble with her for four hours and then when I tried to go sleep she started crying."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I...is there anything we can do? Should I see if Kurt wants to have another slumber party?" Blaine asked, looking a little panicked.

"Nah, it's fine man," Mike said softening. "It's almost over anyway and I guess it's what I get for letting the likes of you two get my wife pregnant."

They got a few curious glances from other men in the weight room, but the two just laughed it off, knowing how the comment must have sounded to the casual observer, "Oh god, it is almost over isn't it? I can't believe that in a little over a month Kurt and I are going to be parents. It still seems so surreal."

"Have you guys talked about who's going to stay home and all of that," Mike asked. "I know Tina was mentioning that you could get some paternity leave from school."

"Yeah, traditionally women can get about six months of reduced pay maternity leave and if I was the one staying home I could get the same, but Kurt's store is running pretty smoothly at this point. He hired an extra manager and he's going to stay home for the most part," Blaine said, moving to work with Mike on the free weights. "It's almost the summer and I get home by three thirty most days anyway, so it makes the most sense with both of our schedules. He can still get into the shop on weekends and sometimes during the evenings. I'm just going to take a month of leave and then it will be summer. I'll start back up as usual in the fall."

"Do your students know why you're leaving for the last month?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I told them that my partner and I were having a baby and that I needed to take some time to take care of him or her," Blaine started to respond. "Of course nothing is simple with six year olds. They understand more than we give them credit for and I had to spend the next half hour of class explaining the intricacies of surrogacy. I'm extremely grateful I didn't get any parent phone calls after that one."

0000000000

**9 Months**

"Hey Tina!" Blaine said brightly through the phone after looking at the caller ID. "How's it going? We were just..."

"I'm leaking, Anderson," Tina said, abruptly cutting Blaine off. "I'm the size of a house and my boobs are leaking and it's you and your stupid boyfriend's fault."

"Oh...um...is there something we can do for you? I can call Kurt and maybe..."

"You can tell your demon offspring to get the hell out of me already. That's what you can do for me," the other line went silent. Blaine knew not to take anything Tina was saying to seriously. The woman had been a swinging pendulum between ecstatic for the new arrival and flinging abuse for that past few weeks. Blaine owed Mike about a lifetime supply of free dinners and drinks at this point. "Why are you even answering right now. I was counting on you being in school so I could leave a nasty message on your answering machine."

"The kids are at recess right now," Blaine explained. "Do you want me to come stay with you? I'm sure I could work something out with another teacher if you need me. Or, I could call Kurt to keep you company. Would you like that?" Blaine was met with nothing but silence on the other end of the call. "Tina, are you still there? Can you hear me?"

The silence stretched out for another a few more seconds and Blaine was about to hang up and go to Tina anyway when she finally spoke again, "Um...Blaine...either I just peed myself or you really need to get me to the hospital immediately."

00

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kurt called skidding to a halt in front of Blaine who was pacing frantically in the waiting room. "I got here as soon as I could. I thought she wasn't due for another week."

Blaine finally stopped his frantic pacing and flung himself at Kurt, "Kurt, we're going to be fathers. Tina's in labor. We're going to meet our baby today."

Kurt felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he squeezed Blaine tightly around the middle, "I know, honey. It's amazing isn't it?" the two simply stood there breathing each other in for a few more moments. There had been much discussion about it, but Tina had ultimately decided that she would be most comfortable with Mike coaching her through the birth and the two fathers would be called in as soon as the baby was born. "I need to call Dad and Carole."

"Already taken care of," Blaine said patting his pocket where his phone was and walking Kurt over to the chairs to sit side by side. "He said to call again when we have more news."

Kurt nodded and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, both of them content to wait quietly for their lives to completely change forever.

00

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Blaine said peering down at the tiny pink bundle that was finally in his arms. Kurt had his arms wrapped around his waist from behind so he too could stare at the newest addition to their family. "She's just perfect," he whispered. They were trying not to wake Tina, who was napping in the hospital bed.

The baby had the same creamy porcelain skin as both of her parents. Her head was covered in a thin layer of wispy black hair and her almond shaped eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, "I know babies are born with blue eyes, but I hope they stay this way, just like her Daddy," Blaine said, sighing and leaning into Kurt's touch, eyes never leaving the baby's face. "We've waited so long to meet you sweetheart. Daddy and I love you so much," Blaine whispered to his daughter as the little girl blinked back at him, "our beautiful baby Elizabeth."


End file.
